Die dunkle Seite der Magie
by enlya
Summary: Die Zaubererwelt ist unter dem Regime von Voldemort und in Klassen aufgeteilt. Jede Vermischung von Muggeln und Zauberern ist strafbar und folgt zum Ausschluß der Zaubererwelt. Doch umgibt Voldemort ein Geheimnis und dies droht an die Öffentlichkeit zu kommen. Und wenn dies geschieht, wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es jemals war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, sowie verschiedenen Verlegern wie Bloomsbury Books und Warner Bros. Inc., denn ich als Schreiberling dieser Fanfiction verdiene hiermit leider gar kein Geld und leihe mir nur die Personen.  
**Summary****: **Die Zauberergesellschaftist unter dem Regime von Lord Voldemort in Klassen getrennt. Jede Vermischung von Muggeln und Zauberern ist strafbar und kann zum Ausschluss von der Gesellschaft führen. Doch umgibt Voldemort ein Geheimnis und dies droht an die Öffentlichkeit zu kommen. Und wenn dies geschieht, wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es mal war.

**Bemerkung:** Ich habe unendlich viele Fanfics gelesen und möchte mich jetzt schon im Vorfeld für mögliche Ähnlichkeiten entschuldigen. Bei vielen Dingen, die so täglich auf einen einprasseln, kann man sich schon nicht mehr sicher sein, ob man nicht doch mal was aufschnappt und dann später für seine eigene Idee hält, dabei hat man dies irgendwo mal gelesen. Falls dies auftreten sollte, bitte mir mitteilen, ich werde das sofort bereinigen.

Prolog

Hermione Granger schlich im Schutz der Dunkelheit durch die Gänge. Sie wusste, dass heute die Aufsichtsnacht von Professor McGonagell war. Diese war nicht nur hellhörig, sie war auch noch ein Animagie und konnte ihre Kontrollgänge schneller und effektiver als Katze durchführen. Dazu kam, dass das Inquisitionskommando die Gänge rund um die Bibliothek gerne überwachte, um sicherzustellen, dass sich keiner hineinstahl und die Zeit nutze, in der Madame Prince nicht wie ein Adler auf ihre Bücher achtete. Für Hermione war die Bibliothek der liebste Ort, nur leider war es ihr als Muggelgeborene nicht erlaubt, alle Bücher zu lesen. Dies konnte sie nur in der Nacht tun, wenn keiner beaufsichtigte, welche Bücher sie in die Hand nahm.

Schritte hallten durch den Gang. Schnell, hart und ein Schein aus einem Zauberstab erhellte ihren Weg. Sie schob sich in eine Nische, die einen Geheimgang verbarg und verdeckte sich mit dem Wandteppich. Nur wenige Lehrer gaben sich keine Mühe zu verschleiern, dass sie patrollierten. Severus Snape, der Hauslehrer der Schlangen, war einer der wenigen, der keine leisen Sohlen brauchte und trotzdem jeden erwischte. Hermiones Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Professor Snape war nicht für seinen Nachsicht bekannt, gerade nicht mit Muggelgeborenen. Nicht selten war sie bestraft worden, niemals direkt durch ihn, da er niemals Hand an sie legen würde. Nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern weil er sich an einem Schlammblut die Hände schmutzig machen wollte. Die Verachtung, mit der er sie ignorierte und über sie redet, war schmerzhafter, als jede Strafe, die sie bisher erhalten hatte.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als die Schritte immer näher kamen, doch die Schritte verlangsamten sich nicht und eine halbe Minute später lag der Gang wieder in vollkommener Stille dar. Hermione wartete noch ein paar Minuten mit klopfendem Herzen und traute ihren zitternden Fingern und Knieen kaum. Dann biss sie sich auf die Lippen und schwang den Teppich um, damit sie hinter ihm wieder auf den Gang treten konnte, erwartetend, dass Snape sie mit seinen Schritten hereingelegt hatte und auf sie lauerte. Doch alles war dunkel und verlassen, tief Luft holend wand sie sich ihrem Weg wieder zu und erreichte zwei Minuten später die Bibliothek, wo sie sich schwer atmend an die Tür lehnte.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit, zumal Hermione hier in den Bücherregalen mehr zuhause war, als irgendwo sonst. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war sie in ihrer Schule gehänselt worden und ihre Eltern hatten Angst vor ihr gehabt. Sie waren besessen von der Sorge, dass Hermione unnormal war und als gläubige Christen versuchten sie, ihr die Zauberei auszutreiben. Sie hatte sich immer fremd gefühlt, konnte ihre Ängste nicht teilen, als mit ihr Dinge passierten, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Keinem konnte sie ihre Probleme anvertrauen und sie war einsam und unbeliebt. Nachdem sie die Zauberwelt betreten hatte, fand sie sich in einer Welt wieder, in der sie weniger wert war, als andere. Und doch fühlte sie sich hier wohler und angekommen. Hier war sie nicht mehr allein.

Vor einigen Tagen war sie auf ein Buch gestoßen, dass von einer Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben worden war und auf die Missstände der Zauberergesellschaft aufmerksam machte. Von der reißerischen Schreibweise abgesehen, weckte dieses Buch in Hermione den Funken, dass die Zauberergesellschaft in wenigen Jahrhunderten von Inzucht abgesehen sich nicht mehr vermehren konnte und es nur dank einer jetzt verbotenen Vermischung mit Muggelgeborenen gewährleistet wäre, dass die Zaubererwelt überleben würde. So war es auch schon jetzt nicht abwegig zu denken, dass es in jeder Linie schon jetzt die eine oder andere Vermischung geben musste. Genau wie die Squibs, die versteckt, verstoßen oder gar getötet wurden, mussten es Beweise geben, dass die Reinblüter sich auch außerhalb ihrer Linie vermehrten, um genau diesem Phänomen entgegenzuwirken. Aber die Anti-Muggel-Behörde versuchte diese Gedanken auszumerzen und bezeichnete Muggelgeborene als Nichtmagier, verfolgten und diskriminierten diese. Sie waren Ausgeschlossene in der versteckten Welt der Magie.

Schritte hallten durch den Gang, Hermione schlich sich hinter ein Regal nahe am Fenster, so dass sie nicht gesehen aber sehen konnte und kauerte sich unter einen Tisch. Sie suchte nach weiteren verbotenen Büchern. Es juckte in ihren Fingern, noch vor dem Ende ihres letzten Schuljahres in die verbotene Abteilung zu gelangen, die fast größer war, als die gesamte Bibliothek, da inzwischen fast jedes dritte Buch in der Welt verboten war. Aber Lord Voldemort war zu Buchversessen, um zuzulassen, dass Werke zerstört werden durften. Die Schritte verstummten, aber Hermione war zu schlau, um sofort ihr Versteck zu verlassen, was klug war, denn die Tür öffnete sich leise und Mrs. Norris steckte als erste den Kopf in die Bücherei. Ihr folgte der hässliche und verhasste Hausmeister Argus Filch, der einzige Squib, den Hermione je gesehen hatte. Früher waren die Squibs nicht sofort nach dem Beweis, dass sie keine Magie inne hatten, getötet worden, wie es heutzutage der Fall war. Seine mangelnden magischen Fähigkeiten machte er durch brutale Bestrafungen wett. Hermiones Rücken würden einige Geschichten erzählen, wenn er könnte.

Sie biss sich fester auf die Lippen. Er konnte sie anders als andere nicht spüren. Es gab Lehrer, die konnten Auren sehen, auch wenn Rabastian Lestrange gerne betonte, dass man die der Muggelgeborenen kaum sehen konnte, denn die Muggelgeborenen besaßen nur die Magie, die Zauberer nicht brauchten. Sie konnte diese Verachtung körperlich spüren und fragte sich immer wieder, warum die grausamen Männer über soviel Charisma verfügten.

Filch kroch langsam in die Bibliothek, sein Hass auf alle, die Magie wirken konnten, war am stärksten auf die ausgepärgt, die über keine verfügen sollten. Muggelgeborene. Er hasste sie, er verachtete sie und er bestrafte sie so stark, das teilweise der Schulleiter beim Heilen helfen musste, da die Kräfte der Schulheilerin nicht dafür ausreichten. Hermione musste schon zweimal von Dumbledore zurück ins Leben gebracht werden, doch nie hatte sie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Kaum einer hatte das.

Nach seinem Rundgang durch die Bibliothek schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und seiner Katze wieder und Hermione blieb zurück. Leise schlich sie aus der Ecke in Richtung Reinblüter Regale und blickte zur Tür, die sich nicht bewegte. Sie ließ ihre Hand über die Buchrücken streifen und blickte fast wehmütig über die Massen an Wissen, die ihr verborgen waren, weil sie mit dem falschen Blutstatus leben musste. Sie sah Bücher über Zaubertränke, die sie niemals brauen durfte, Trank des Todes, Liebestränke, Schärfungstränke, Bewusstseinstränke bis hin zu schwarzmagischen Tränken, die sogar Menschen unterwerfen konnten. Weiter ging es mit Verwandlung, Animagie, Transfiguration der fortgeschritten Magie und Politik und dem Zauberergamot, alles Themen, die in Fächern gelehrt wurden, die Hermione nicht einmal besuchen durfte. Muggelgeborene wurden nur für Berufe ausgebildet, die vom niederen Status war. Diener, Sklaven und Bedienstete, niemand von Belang.

Sie verharrte. Ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich. Der Herr der Kammer des Schreckens. Hermione hatte von ihr schon in Hogwarts, eine Geschichte, gelesen. Hier war ein Monster zuhause, dass alle Muggelgeborenen vernichten und die Zaubererwelt so reinigen wollte. Sie hatte den Geist eines der Opfer des Monsters kennengelernt und war auf der Hut. Die Gefahren an ihrer Schule waren aber nichts im Gegensatz zu der Welt, die ihr bevorstand, wenn sie die Tore Hogwarts verlassen würde. Dann würde sie für immer auf sich gestellt sein. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Tür schrumpfte sie das Buch und steckte es in ihren Umhang. Dank der Bücher, die sie täglich verschlang und Nachts austauschte und über den Tag verteilt las, konnte sie mehr Zauber, als sie durfte und sollte. Ihr Zaubererstab war dafür gerade in der Lage, obwohl er auch dies eigentlich nicht sollte, aber ihr erster war zerbrochen worden und ihre Eltern waren mit ihr in den Urlaub gefahren und hatten ihr einen neuen in Frankreich besorgt, wo es andere Auflagen gab. Als sie noch mit ihr in den Urlaub gefahren waren. Wie lange das her war? Es kam ihr vor wie eine andere Zeit. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Nachdem sie das Buch sicher verstaut hatte, schlich sie zur Tür und lauschte. Dies war eins der gefährlichsten Momente, denn jetzt war sie am angreifbarsten. Sie konnte durch die dicke Tür der Bibliothek nichts hören, und es wurden nicht wenige Kontrollen hier gelaufen. Zu jeder Uhrzeit und von vielen verschieden gefährlichen Personen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Sie zwängte sich durch die Tür und verschloss diese. In diesem Moment hörte sie wieder Schritte, die schnell auf sie zu kamen. Hektisch blickte sie nach einem Versteck, aber die nächsten Rüstung würde ihr keinen Schutz bieten und auf diesem Gang gab es auch keinen Geheimgang, in dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Adrenalien pochte durch ihre Adern und sie wand sich um, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu rennen, um auf diesem Weg ihrer Gefahr zu entgehen. Just in diesem Moment packte eine Hand sie und zog sie in einer kräftigen Bewegung an die Wand. Eine zweite Hand umschloss ihren Mund um jeden Laut zu ersticken. Zu erschrocken um sich zu wehren, bemerkte sie eine verschwommen Sicht, die sie auf ihre Umgebung hatte, fast als wäre sie hinter einem Glas, das angerauht war oder unterschiedliche Oberflächen hatte.

Wie erwartet bog Severus Snape um die Ecke und Hermione war fast dankbar für die Hand, die immernoch ihren Mund umschloss und so auch ihren Schrecklaut erstickte. Ihre Kniee wurden weich, als sie sich überlegte, welche Strafen auf sie zukommen würden. Würde sie in die Hände von Filch übergeben werden, dessen tägliche Hauptaufgabe darin bestand, sich neue Strafen auszudenken? Oder dem Inquisitionskommando, bei dem sich die Mitglieder schon auf ihre Laufbahn im Ministerium einstimmten und auch zu gerne sich an Muggelgeborenen auslebten. Noch während sie sich weitere Schreckensszenarien ausmalte, stellte sie fest, dass der gefürchtete Hausvorstand keine Notiz von ihnen nahm. Nach kurzer Zeit verhallten die Schritte und der Griff um ihren Arm ließ nach. "Ich lasse dich jetzt los und würde es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du dich ruhig verhälst", Hermione kannte die Stimme, aber sie wusste nicht, warum in aller Welt diese Person ihr half. Die Hand von ihrem Mund verschwand und Hermione drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Retter um.

Die langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und die grünen Augen funkelten. Ein schelmisches Lächeln zierte das Gesicht und zeigten, warum Orion Black einer der beliebtesten Jungen der gesamten Schule war. Mit seinem gewinnenden Lächeln, seiner offenen Art und seinen sarkastischen Kommentaren war er Hermione schnell aufgefallen. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und bemerkte, dass ein Stoff über sie lag. "Was ist das?", fragte Hermione und blickte auf den Schüler gegenüber von ihr. "Typisch Hermione, noch nicht aus der Gefahr, schon eine Frage auf den Lippen." Sie war überrascht, dass sie er überhaupt ihren Namen kannte, aber das er auch noch wusste, dass sie nichts mehr als wissbegierig war, war doch eine unerwartete Wendung in einer ereignisreichen Nacht. Und dabei war diese noch lange nicht zu Ende.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich freue mich, dass meine Geschichte Interessen findet und noch mehr habe ich mich über die Reviews von Bad Hermione, mimaja und mkcoumputers gefreut und ich kann nur sagen, es spornt mich an und ich hoffe, dass es sich auch in dem Chap wieder spiegelt. Es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis die Chaps ein wenig länger werden, aber ich halte mich ran.

Man kann auch das richtige aus den falschen Gründen tun

Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr unter diesem grausamen Fluch gestanden. Sein Geist schien sich von seinem Körper zu lösen, als er sich mit Oklumentik rettete und seine Gedanken wahrte, denn bei diesem Angriff konnte er nicht seine Schilde in der gleichen Sicherheit halten, wie er es den Tag über tat. Und er musste alles wahren, er wusste zuviel und es stand nicht nur sein Leben auf dem Spiel. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass irgendwas davon bekannt wurde. Verrat war in Zeiten wie diesen keine Seltenheit, aber er hatte sich geschworen, dass sie ihn nicht brechen würden. Seinen Körper konnten sie misshandeln- er merkte wie seine Muskeln zuckten, seine Beine und Arme um sich schlugen, er musste gewiss schon fast eine Minute unter diesem Fluch stehen. Welches Vergehen auch gerade bestraft wurde, es war keine Kleinigkeit. Hier wurde an ihm ein Exempel statuiert, eins das er nicht hatte kommen sehen und seine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde sofort bestraft.

Das Leben unter Voldemort war ein ständiger Kampf, der im Gegensatz zu früher inzwischen fast schon im Verborgenen statt fand. Der dunkle Lord war selber zu Schlange geworden, er lauerte, seine Beute fest im Blick, dann in sekundenschnelle brach er hervor und schnappte sein Opfer um sich mit diesem wieder ins Dickicht zu verziehen. Nur selten kam es zu einem Kampf in der Öffentlichkeit, welchen er mit einer Gewalt, Wut und Grausamkeit zelebrierte, die die Welt erschütterte. Bedacht darauf, dass noch genug übrig sein würden, die von diesem Untergang berichten könnten.

Er merkte, wie seine Zuge sich löste, und das leise Stöhnen heranschwellte, wobei erst leise dann lautere Schreie sich lösten. Seine Zurückhaltung konnte sich lange halten, länger als viele, die unter dem Cruciatus standen, aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen. Nur darauf bedacht, die Gedanken zu schützen, die ihm nicht nur am Leben erhielten, sondern ihm auch dieses kosten konnten, hatte er keine Kraft mehr, Herr über seinen Körper zu bleiben. Nicht nur die Blase entleerte sich in einer Pein wie dieser, auch kleine und größere Adern platzen und Wunden, die schon fast verheilt waren, brachen wieder auf. Die Schreie von ihm waren angeschwollen und er konnte die Zuckungen nicht mehr eindämmen und wusste, dass er tage von diesem Fluch gebeutelt sein würde. Die Angst vor einem Schicksal wie es die Longbottoms erlebt hatten, ließ ihn noch den Rest Verstand, so dass er seinen Kopf möglich ruhig hielt um diesen nicht unkontrolliert auf den Boden zu schlagen- in der irrigen Hoffnung diese Schmerzen würden ein Ende haben.

Endlich wurde der Fluch gelöst und die Arme der Ohnmacht hießen ihn in dunkelster Schwärze willkommen.

Eine Tür knallt zu und nur einige Minuten später erschallte die kalte Stimme der ehemaligen Hausherrin durch das gesamte Anwesen: "Unwürdiges Pack, ungehobelt, zu meiner Zeit wurde...", ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ das Geschrei zu einem Murmeln verstummen, da nun die schweren Vorhänge wieder davor hingen und mit festen Schritten maschierte Regulus Black in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett fallen und blickte in den Himmel seines Bettes. Nur zu leicht erinnerte er sich in seine Jugend, in der er an gleicher Stelle gelegen hatte und mit der gleichen Wut in diesen Himmel geblickt hatte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn sein größtes Problem wäre, dass sein Bruder sich auflehnte und sein Leben als Gryffindor genoss, sodass er, Regelus, als jüngster die Pflicht auferlegt bekam so zu agieren, wie es sich für ein Mitglied der Black Familie ziemte. Wie gerne würde er sorglos mit seinen Freunden über die Ländereien der Hogwarts Schule schlendern und andere Schüler aus Langeweile schikanieren, einfach weil sie es konnten. Sich mit Mädchen verabreden, Süßigkeiten aus Hogsmeade holen, obwohl kein Wochenende war, einfach weil sie die Gelegenheiten dazu hatten.

Regelus war nicht eifersüchtig, es war der pure Neid. Es war seine Position als jüngster all diese Dinge zu tun. Nicht er sollte der Vernünftige sein, er hätte nicht die Bürde tragen sollen. Und doch sollte er dankbar sein, denn Sirius war so weit oben gewesen und hatte auf schmerzhafte Weise lernen müssen, wo sein Platz war. Er hatte es nichts unversucht gelassen, aber genau hatte er nie erfahren, was vorgefallen war im Jahr 1982. Nur dass Sirius plötzlich mit seinem Sohn Orion aufgetaucht war, nachdem er fünf lange Jahre verschwunden war und schon von der Familie verstoßen schien. Plötzlich war er der Sohn, den seine Eltern gewollt hatten und Regelus wurde auf das Abstellgleis angeschoben. Nicht das es ihn kümmerte, er war dankbar, dass er diesem Drill nicht mehr ausgesetzt war und dass er endlich leben konnte. Doch er wollte dem Geheimnis auf die Schliche kommmen und egal welche Spur er verfolgte, sie verlor sich ins Nichts.

Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, war Regelus schon so weit in den Tiefen der Todesser verwurzelt, dass er die fehlende Unterdrückung durch seine Familie gar nicht wahr nahm. Zwar wohnte er jetzt in einem Zuhause, in dem man nicht auf jedes Wort achten musste, aber Sirius gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, den er vertrauen konnte. Er konnte ihm nicht vergessen, dass er ihn allein mit seinen Eltern gelassen hatte, die all ihren Zorn und ihre Wut auf ihren jüngener Sohn projezierte, da der ältere gegangen war. Und auch bei Voldemort hatte er mit der Rückkehr Sirius seinen guten Status verloren und musste sich nun damit zufrieden geben, nicht mehr dem engen Kreis anzugehören. Jetzt an Informationen zu gelangen war nicht nur schwierig, es war schier unmöglich.

Heute Nacht hatte er ein Gespräch belauscht. Bellatrix hatte sich darüber ausgelassen, dass der dunkle Lord sie als so wichtig ansah, dass er ihr ein Artefakt von unschätzbarem Wert anvertraute, dass sie in ihrem Verlies in Gringotts aufgebewahrte. Dank der Tatsache, dass niemand wusste, dass nicht nur sein Bruder es geschafft hatte, zu einem Animagus zu werden, konnte Regelus sich durch das Schloss Voldemorts schleichen und an Informationen gelangen ohne aufzufliegen. Aber auch unter den Todesser war soviel Missgunst und Missvertrauen, dass es ein schweres Unterfangen war, überhaupt etwas zu erfahren.

Die Eingangstür knallte. Das konnte nur die Rückkehr Sirius bedeuten und zu dieser Uhrzeit war das eine Seltenheit. Er schwang sich auf die linke Seite, schlüpfte in seine Hauslatschen und öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers und betrat den Flur. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatten sie versucht, die düstere Atmospäre zu vernichten, doch die kleinen Fenster, das dunkle Holz und auch die vielen Räume ließen einfach kein heimliges Gefühl aufkommen und Regelus dachte nicht selten, dass Orion mitnichten so ein ernstes und viel zu erwachsenes Kind geworden wäre, wenn Sirius eins der Landhäuser als Familiendomizil gewählt hätte.

Leise ging er die Treppe hinunter. Anders als bei ihm, schwieg seine Mutter bei der Rückkehr ihres ältesten Sohn, nur selten gab sie überhaupt einen Kommentar ab, der nie unhöflich oder missgünstig war- eine Seltenheit bei Walpurga Black, ein Privileg, das einzig für Sirius galt. Regelus versuchte die aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Bruder.

Standesgemäß hatte Sirius seine Haare als Blackerbe lang wachsen lassen, sodass sie ihm bis über die Schultern reichten. Er trug einen edlen Umhang in dunkel roten Farben mit goldenen Knöpfen. Natürlich. Als wenn es Zeitpunkte gab, in denen Sirius nicht hervorhob, dass er in Gryffindor gewesen war. Außer vielleicht, wenn er bei Voldemort gewesen war, da hielten sich alle zurück, selbst ihr angeheiratete Cousin Lucius Malfoy führte sich dann nicht so auf, als würde ihm die Welt gehören, nur weil Voldemort ihm zum Zaubereiminister gemacht hatte und er somit der offiziell mächtigste Mann Großbritanniens war.

Die Augenbrauen seines Bruders waren fragend nach oben gezogen, aber er verzichte darauf, zu fragen, was ihn denn hierher führte, als wenn auch das schon zu viel verlangt wäre. Bevor aber Regulus auf die ungestellte Frage antworten konnte, wurde die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet, nur diesmal wurde sie leiser wieder geschlossen und das Gemälde der Black fing leise an zu murmeln, nie lauter und nie verständlich, wenn Sirius in der Nähe war. Als die beiden Black Brüder den Besuch erkannten, verfinsterte sich ihrer beider Blick, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Sirius zeigte offen seine Abneigung, während Regulus sich fragte, wie seine Cousine das nur wagen konnte, diese Gefahr in ihr Zuhause zu bringen.

"Nymphodora", Sirus Stimme barg Ungeduld, Missmut und Wut, darum nutzte er auch ihren verachteten Namen und erhielt auch umgehend den strafenden Blick der Cousine, die sich aber keine Sorgen um die anderen Stimmungen zu machen schien. "Ach halt die Klappe Sirius und sprich mich anständig an", ihre Stimme war abgehackt, sie schleppte ja schließlich auf einen Mann, der fast einen Kopf größer war und auch sein hagere Gestalt war nicht leicht, wenn auch gewiss leichter, als die Blackgeschwister. "Regulus", sie lächelte ihren jüngsten Cousin gewinnbringend an und ihre Haare verfärbten sich in ein fröhliches Blau, "geh mir doch bitte zur Hand, ich schleppe ihn nun schon eine halbe Stunde und bis Sirius sich beruhigt hat, haben wir es auch schon in die Küche geschafft." Ohne zu zögern griff Regulus unter die andere Schulter und gemeinsam brachte sie den Grund für die Verärgerung des Blackerben in die Küche, die als Versammlungsraum und auch meist als Aufenthaltsraum diente, da hier immernoch die beste Atmosphäre herrschte, was wohl auch daher rührte, dass sie als ihre Eltern noch lebten, ebendiese nie betreten hatten. So verfügte dieser Raum zumindest über keine schlechten Erinnerungen.

Sirius folgte ihnen mit mürrischer Miene und Regulus hätte gegrinst, wenn diese Situation nicht so bizarr wäre und sie auch noch lange nicht ausgestanden war. Severus Snape war keine gern gesehene Person. Sein Bruder und Severus hatten ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit damit verbracht sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen und das hatte sich bis heute laum geändert, auch wenn sie damit jetzt noch fast mehr Schaden anrichteten. War es eine Einfädlung von Sirius gewesen, die Severus die augenscheinliche Bestrafung eingebracht hatte? Nicht selten brachten sich die beiden an die Grenzen ihrer Selbst, weil sie sich gegenseitig die Schuld vor Voldemort zuschoben und es war ein Wunder, dass er die beiden noch nicht getötet hatte. Aber es gab keinen besseren Zaubertränkemeister und keinen besseren Strategen, der auch noch alle Menschen um seine Finger wickeln konnte. Jeder der das Blackblut in sich trug, konnte manipulieren und die Leute um sich scharren, wie Süßes Fliegen. Aber Sirus brachte wirklich jeden dazu, ihm zu verfallen und seinem Charme zu erliegen. Kaum einer konnte ihm Wünsche ausschlagen und nicht einmal die Wut und der Hass seiner Mutter war stark genug gewesen, sich Sirius entgegen zu setzen.

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe", gemeinsam hatten sie Severus auf eine Liege gelegt, die an der Wand der Küche für genau diese Zwecke stand, denn nicht selten mussten sie sich nach Raubzügen oder Todesser Treffen selber zusammenflicken."Ach wirklich, ich dachte ihr kommt zum Kaffee", Sirius Stimme grollte noch immer von Missmut, aber sie hatte eindeutig an Schärfe verloren. Entgegen seiner Worte, die von keinem weiter kommentiert wurden, griff er zu ihrem Notfallset und blickte das erste Mal direkt auf seinen Schulrivalen. Dieser blutete aus verschiedenen Wunden und die Augen waren geschlossen, aber sie zucken hinter den Lidern schenll hin und her. "Was ist passiert", fragte er, zwischen seinem Sing-Sang zum Heilen, mit dem er die Wunden verschloss, die sich schwer schlossen und nur leicht zusammen heilten. "Der Lord war wütend, sehr wütend. Auf einmal legte er Severus unter den Crutiatus, aber nicht kurz, sondern minutenlang. Ich dachte, er tötet ihn. Dann plötzlich stoppte er und teilte uns mit, dass dies uns eine Lehre sein sollte, sich gegen seine Order zu stellen. Was er genau damit meint, habe ich nicht mitbekommen, ich habe ihn nach dem Verschwinden des dunklen Lords sofort hierher gebracht."

Sirius legte seinen Armrücken gegen das Gesicht von Severus. Regulus zuckte mit der Wimper, dieser Körperkontakt hatte schon fast etwas zärtliches, ein Wort, dass er in Verbindung mit Sirius nur bei Orion nutzen würde, aber hier war es fast ähnlich und daher so abwegig. "Wir müssen ihn in dem neuen Trank baden. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht nackt sehen, aber ich denke du hast schon genug getan", er warf Tonks einen kurzen Blick zu, die schnell nickte und ihn dankbar ansah. Im nächsten Moment hob er Severus auf seine Arme und verschwand aus der Küche, als würde Severus nichts wiegen. Schweigend blickten sie auf die Tür, die hinter den beiden zugefallen war. Und sie wussten sich beide, dass sich mit dem heutigen Tag einiges verändert hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Meine Lieben, ich danke vielmals für eure Reviews, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich freue. Es wird noch einige Zeit etwas undurchsichtig bleiben, da müsst ihr euch bei meinen Gehirnwänden beschweren :-) Ich hoffe das nimmt nicht die Freude am Lesen. So denn, ich bin dann mal weg und wünsche euch Freude an meinem Geschreibsel.

Einführung

Orion beobachtete Hermione grinsend. Er konnte sehen, dass Hermione aufgeregt war. Er hatte sie auch die letzten Tage beobachtet, die scheinbar nur an ihr vorbeigezogen waren, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass es DA und den Orden des Phönix gab. Sie hatte die Tage augenscheinlich damit verbracht, um rauszufinden, wer wohl DA angehören könnte. Aber sie war auch klug genug, zu wissen, dass diese nicht auffällig sein würden. Kaum einer der Reinblütigen würden so dumm sein, dass sie offen zeigten, dass sie mit den Halb- und Muggelgeborenen sympathiesierten und vielleicht waren es auch diese, die besonders gemein und argwöhnisch allen gegenüber waren. Sicher gab es nicht wenige, denen gegenüber Hermione große Vorbehalten haben würde. Es war nicht einfach für sie, Orion zu glauben, gerade mit seiner Familiengeschichte.

"Psst", Hermione schreckte auf und blickte zur Seite um Orion zu sehen, der seinen Tarnumhang lüftete und sie anlockte. Leise schlich sie aus dem Schutz des Schattens und tappte über den Gang zu Orion. Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge und Hermione hatte Sorge, dass ihr Herz, das laut pochte, sie verraten würde, wenn ihnen jemand entgegen kam. Aber sie schlichen unbemerkt durch die Gänge und kamen ohne Zwischenfälle im siebten Stock an. Orion ging drei mal an einer Wand auf und ab, er hatte Hermione unter seinem Umhang stehen lassen und es erschien eine Tür, die vorher nicht zu sehen gewesen war.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um den Laut über ihre Überraschung zu verbergen und folgte Orion in den Raum, der genauso aussah, wie vor zwei Tagen, nur das er diesmal gut gefüllt war. Sie erkannte nicht, aus welchen Häusern sie kamen, denn keiner trug seine Schuluniform. "Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass sie sich alle als Gleich ansehen. Keiner Rivalitäten, keine Unterschiede, nur das Ziel ist hier wichtig", grinste Orion sie an, der wieder einmal richtig erkannt hatte, was in Hermiones Kopf vor sich ging. Seine Bemerkung blieb nicht ungehört und einige blickten sich um und Hermione wand sich geniert. Sie war ein wenig unsicher und reckte ihr Kinn, um dies zu verstecken. Orion zog den Umhang vollenends von Hermione und schob sie ein wenig in den Raum. "Unser neues Mitglied, wie ich euch angekündigt habe, heißt Hermione willkommen, ich weiß, dass sie schon vielen aufgefallen ist, denn sie ist in der Tat ein helles Köpfchen."

Sie konnten die beipflichtigende Kommentare hören, die Hermione das Herz erwärmten, auch wenn sie ein zwei argwöhnische Blicke bemerkte, die sie aber auch zurückgeben konnte. Blaise Zabini war der hübscheste Junge, den sie je gesehen hatte, aber er sie wusste, außerhalb dieser Mauern, würde er sie niemals auch nur anblicken.

Orion blickte auf Neville Longbottom, Erbe der Longbottoms, nachdem seine Eltern zu Tode geflucht worden waren. Er war zerfressen von Rache und keiner hatte den Gryffindor jemals lächeln sehen. Seine Eltern hatten sich gegen das Regime von Voldemort zur Wehr gesetzt und waren dabei getötet worden. Sie hatten stundenlang unter dem Cruciatus gestanden und waren von den Lestranges bis zum Wahnsinn gequält worden. Kurz darauf waren sie gestorben, ohne das Neville seine Eltern richtig hatte kennenlernen können. Er war bei seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen und hatte mit dem Verlust schwer kämpfen müssen. Die ersten Jahre waren seine Magie so angegriffen gewesen, dass er für einen Squib gehalten wurde. Anders als erwartet, war er aber einer der mächtigsten Zauberer ihres Jahrganges und das Haus Gryffindor hatte bei ihm Wunder gewirkt und ihm ein Selbstwertgefühl gebracht, das dringend notwendig gewesen war.

Hermione stand ein wenig hilflos im Raum, doch Orion war sicher, dass sie schnell anknüpfen würde, wahrscheinlich eher bei einer der Lerngruppen, als bei den Duellen, aber er würde ihr nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil lassen, um sicherzustellen, dass die DA nicht einfach seine Meinung adaptieren würden. Nur so würde sie den Respekt gewinnen, den sie verdient.

Orion stellte sich zu den Duellen und korregierte die ein oder andere Fehlstellung und gab Hinweise zu besseren Flüchen, die effektiver und angebrachter wären. Blaise duellierte sich mit Susan Bones, ungeachtete dem Blutstatus waren beide ausgezeichnete Duellanten und schenkten sich nichts. Nicht selten kam es zu Verletzungen, aber anders, als in der Zukunft, gab es hier ausreichend Möglichkeit für eine Behandlung. Sobald sie die Tore Hogwarts verlassen würden, musste Blaise sich den Todessern anschließen und Susan würde sich mit vielen anderen einem Gericht stellen müssen, das festlegen würde, wie ihre Zukunft auszusehen hatte.

Susan hatte knapp gewonnen und lächelnd wischte sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, das verschwitzt war, ihre Wangen glüten rot und sie reichte Blaise die Hand, der sie stürmisch in eine Umarmung zog und ihr zum Sieg gratulierte. Orion freute sich über Momente, wie diese, die ihm bewiesen, dass er mit seiner Gruppe eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Hier konnten sie nach Sympathie handeln und alles andere ergab sich dadurch, dass sie die gleichen Ziele verfolgten. Orion hoffte, dass DA diese Einstellung mit in die Welt bringen konnten. Nur so würden sie eine Chance haben, gegen die Missstände, die in ihrer Welt herrschten.

Sein Blick ging durch den Raum der Wünsche und erfreut stellte er fest, dass auch Hermione sich eingefunden hatte und sich unter die Lerngruppen gemischt hatte. Luna hatte es sicher zu verantworten, dass Hermione so schnell Anschluss fand, denn die kleine Lovegood war einer der offensten Menschen, weil sie eine der wenigen war, die die Gabe hatte, das Innerste eines Menschen zu sehen, egal wie sehr er versuchte, sich zu verbergen. Hermione diskutierte mit Millicent, Pansy und Lisa. Sie alle waren sehr begabt in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst und konnten sich sicher gegenseitig gut ergänzen.

"Eine Muggelgeborene, wie soll sie uns helfen?", Blaise hatte ein Handtuch über seine Schultern geschlungen und Orion fand sich an Voldemort erinnert, der so seine Schlange getragen hatte, als sie noch eine normale Größe gehabt hatte. "Sie wird uns eine große Hilfe sein, auch wenn sie noch viel Hilfe braucht. Wir müssen das Tempo ein wenig steigern, denn wir haben nicht mehr lange, da das Schuljahr nur noch wenige Monate hat", kaum einer legte viel Priorität auf den Schulabschluss, nur bestehen war wichtig, jede andere Gewichtung wurde auf DA gelegt. Wenn erst die Schule zuende war, würden viele auf sich gestellt sein, ohne den Schutz Hogwarts und Dumbledores. Die Schule war das Letzte gewesen, was dem großen Zauberer geblieben war. Hier hatte noch er viel Einfluss und konnte seine Schüler beschützen. "Sie ist schlau, sie ist mutig und sie lernt schnell. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns eine gute Kämpferin sein wird und dass sie sich nicht unterkriegen lässt." Blaise nickte langsam, mehr als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte, als dass er Orions Meiung teilte. Er hegte immer Argwohn und nur seine Erfahrungen mit Orion ließen zu, dass er sich auf dessen Urteil verließ, vorerst.

"Du bist dran!", eine kleine Hand legte sich um Orions Handgelenk und er wurde von Astoria in Richtung Duelliertisch gezogen. Sie war eine der jüngsten DA-Mitglieder und war beigetreten, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie Draco Malfoy heiraten sollte. Ihre große Schwester war die erste Wahl gewesen, als älteste Tochter einer reinblütigen Familie eine standesgemäße Familie, die auf Wohlfallen gestoßen wäre. Daphne war ein stilles Mädchen, von der man ausgegangen war, dass die Ehre als Ehefrau ausgewählt zu sein, sie erfreuen würde. Doch anders als jeder erwartet hatte, war sie nach der offiziellen Verlobung durch Lord Voldemort einigen Tage später im Mädchenklo im dritten Stock gefunden worden. Sie hatte sich vergiftet.

Orion wappnete sich. Der Tod ihrer geliebten Schwester hatte Astoria weit über ihr Alter hinaus reifen lassen. Sie nutze ihre kleine Statur für ihre Wendigkeit und ihre mangeldene Körperkraft wurde durch ihre magische Macht ausgeglichen. Jeder unterschätzte sie, aber Orion kannte sie gut genug, um bei einem Duell mit ihr nur leicht ins Schwitzen zu kommen, was aber schon ein großes Lob war, da er von den Besten gelernt hatte. Innerhalb ihrer Altersklasse konnte es keiner mit ihr aufnehmen und das bewies sie gerade wieder eindeutig. Sie erwischte Orion, als sie den Flederwichtfluch nutze, der Ginnys Steckenpferd war und er dadruch unaufmerksam wurde. Er spürte den ein oder anderen nervösen Blick, von Mitschülern, die sein aufbrausendes Temperatment kannten und schluckte jegliche Gefühlsregung runter. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht und er fragte sich, wie lange er diese Unsicherheit noch aushalten musste. Wenn Hermiones Eingliederung so schnell klappte, würde es schwieriger werden, sich abzulenken und er musst sich ein neues Projekt suchen. Er brauchte die Ablenkung, dachte er, als er wütend einen weiteren Fluch parierte und er fokussierte sich wieder auf Astoria, die es nicht verdient hatte, dass er sich in Gedanken verlor.

Hermione verfolgte das Duell fasziniert und erntete Gelächter ihrer Tischnachbar: "Ja, es ist sehr verstörend ihn das erste Mal kämpfen zu sehen und dabei hält er sich noch sehr zurück." Millicent zwinkerte, Hermione konnte sehen, dass sie sicher eher über den Körper freute, denn Orion beweglich zur Schau stellte. "habe noch niemanden gesehen, der es wirklich mit ihm aufnehmen kann, aber von ihm zu lernen ist wirklich ein Privileg. Dafür lass ich mich gerne stundenlang auf den Hintern befördern. Schließlich habe ich in der regulären Unterrichtszeit nur halb soviel gelernt wie jetzt", Hermione konnte nur nicken. Sich auszutauschen und bestimmte Zaubererbewegungen auszuführen, die korregiert wurden, obwohl sie Muggelgeboren war, war auch für sie eine Neuheit, die sie so nicht kannte und sie merkte, wie sie aufblühte und sich wohl fühlte. Unter gleichgesinnten, die sie nicht abfällig behandelten und ihr ins Gesicht blickten, wenn sie mir ihr redeten. Sie wurde angehört, korrigiert und auch für gutes gelobt. Zwar hinter verschlossenen Türen, sie wusste, dass es morgen wieder anders sein wü sie lebte jetzt und hier in diesem Moment und zog hieraus Kraft. Für die Zeit, in der sie wieder alleine sein würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Ärgerlich zerknüllte Sirius Black einen Brief nach dem anderen. Die Elfen hatten das Frühstück gerade abgeräumt und die Eulen hatten ihre Post abgeladen und eine schlechte Nachricht folgten der nächsten. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kein guter werden würde, mit den dunklen Wolken, die vor seinem Fenster gehangen hatten. Vielleicht hatte er lieber im Bett bleiben sollen, aber diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Keiner hatte die in dieser Zeit. Voldemort herrschte streng und unmenschlich, so dachte keiner an seine persönlichen Belange. Das einzige, was wichtig war, war sein eigenes Leben zu sichern und vielleicht noch das der Menschen der eigenen Familie.

"Master hat Besuch", Kreacher stand plötzlich vor ihm, der Plopp war untergegangen in dem Flügelschlagen der Eulen, Sirius hatte aufgehört sich zu fragen, warum der Elf, der ihn früher so gehasst und drangsaliert hatte, ihm jetzt so loyal war. Als er gerade ansetzen wollte, zu fragen, wer der Besucher zu so früher Stunde war, fiel sein Blick auf Barty Crouch jr, der sich frech selbst hereingebeten hatte und an der Tafel Platz nahm. "Bring mir ein wenig Gepäck und Tee", ordnete Barty an und Kreacher blickte still fragend seinen Herrn an, der knapp nickte.

"Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue dich zu sehen, " Sirius blickte verwundert auf seinen Kollegen, der im Ministerium die Position des höchsten Richter für Strafrecht bekleidete. Ganz in den Fußstapfen seines Vaters, nur das dieser ein Verfechter der dunklen Magie war und seinen Sohn nach Askaban hatte bringen lassen, als er mit den Lestranges die Longbottoms getötet hatte. Voldemort hatte es als richtig angesehen, dass Barty nun die höchste Instanz der Justiz war, die Ironie war jedem offensichtlich.

"Ich wollte dir nur berichten, was du gestern verpasst hast", Barty grinste und genoss Sirius Unbehagen, "Oder sollen wir diese Farse lassen und endlich Klartext reden?", das Adrenalin schoss durch Sirius Venen und verschiedenene Szenarien spielten sich ab. Sollte er Bartys Gedächnis löschen, ihn verfluchen oder gar unter einen Imperius setzen? Wenn er ihn enttarnt haben sollte, dann war nicht nur sein Leben in Gefahr. Aber Barty war mächtig und auch sein Freund. Wenn er hierher kam, alleine, dann sollte Sirius ihn wenigstens ausreden lassen.

"Es war nicht einfach, alles Puzzelteilchen zusammen setzten und nur weil ich einige Informationen besitze, die so kaum jemanden bekannt sind, habe ich es geschafft dahinter zu kommen, das du ein doppeltes Spiel spielst, mein Freund", Barty sah eher amüsiert denn ärgerlich aus und Sirius hatte sich wieder soweit im Griff, dass er einen Schluck Tee nehmen konnte. Barty war zweifelsohne verrückt, aber er war nicht dumm. Die Monate, die er im Gewahrsam Askabans verbracht hatten, hatten aus dem Lakeien einen selbstständig denkenden Mann gemacht, der durch Ideen überraschte und überlegte bevor er handelte. Er stellte vieles in Frage,womit er Sirius Interesse geweckt hatte.

"Du ziehst dich immer mehr zurück", begann Barty und Sirius verzichtete dadrauf zu erklären, dass er als Stellvertreter Voldemorts nicht an den Treffen teilnehmen musste. "Du begleitest keine Raubzüge und auch deine Präsens bei Gerichtsverhandlungen ist gen null gesunken." Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen und warf Barty einen abschätzigen Blick zu, er hatte schon gedacht, dass dieser mit mehr kommen würde und grinste höhnisch. Barty nickte ihm zu: "Und du versteckst Severus Snape", Sirius stieß verwundert Luft aus, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, das er sie angehalten hatte.

"Bitte?", er musste bei dem Treffen gestern wirklich verpasst haben. Wieso verstecken? Was war geschehen? "Hat dir deine Cousine nicht erzählt, wofür Severus bestraft worden ist, bevor sie ihn weggetragen hat?", Barty genoss es augenscheinlich, dass er mehr wusste und schien nicht gewillt, diesen Triumpf nicht so lange wie möglich auszukosten. Langsam bereitet er sich seinen Tee zu und wählte einen Keks, den er in die Tasse tauchte und genüsslich verspeiste. Sirius stand auf und ging auf Crouch jr. zu. Er hatte immer viel von ihm gehalten, doch er vergaß sicher nicht, dass in dieser Welt sich jeder der nächste war. Und er war nicht gewillt sein Leben in die Hände diesen Verrückten zu legen. Oder das einem anderen, für den er sich verantwortlich fühlte.

"Severus wird des Hochverrats beschuldigt. Hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass er fast tot ist? Dass er minutenlang unter dem Cruciatus stand, obwohl wir alle dank mir wissen, wohin das führen kann?" Lange blickten sie sich beide an und keiner zeigte Ambitionen wieder das Wort ergreifen. Sirius wollte sich nicht erklären und Barty wollte genießen, dass er wusste, wovon der Blackerbe keine Kenntnisse hatte. Sirius wollte das Gespräch beenden, bevor Barty noch an Informationen kommen würde, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten.

"Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Sirius. Ich kann dir eine Hilfe sein. Du solltest nicht verwechseln, wer Freund und wer Feind ist. Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich hierher komme, in dein Haus, um dich anzuklagen, worüber ich nicht urteilen kann und möchte. Es steht mir nicht frei, über meine Freunde zu richten. Ich will dich warnen und ich will dir sagen, dass du mehr Vorsicht walten lassen musst." Barty blickte Sirius an und seine kühlen blauen Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet. "Ich kann dir nur den einen Rat geben, deine Feinde nicht unter deinen Freunden und deiner Familie zu suchen." Er erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. Interessiert blickte er aus dem Fenster, das aus die Straße hinaus ging, in eine elende Gegend Londons, hier wo vor Jahren noch viele Muggel gelebt hatten, nun aber fast niemand mehr lebte. "Du vergisst deinen Bruder. Glaubst du, dass er das so verkraftet hat, dass du ihm seine Postion beim dunklen Lord abspenstigt gemacht hast. Und dass du ihn allein gelassen hast, als du deiner Familie den Rücken zugekehrt hast?"

Sirius spürte den Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte Barty in sein Haus kommen und ihm einen ungebetenen Rat erteilen? Sich anmaßen über seine Familienpolitik zu reden? "Du vergisst dich", wie auch Barty, verfiel Sirius in den alten Sprachgebrauch, "du redest mit mir von Gleich zu Gleich. Aber das sind wir nicht. Du hast meinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und dir steht es nicht zu, mich zu kritisieren oder mich zu belehren. Du kommst in mein Haus", auch Sirius war aufgestanden und seine Stimme zitterte von aufsteigender Wut, "und wagst es, dir anzumaßen über mich ein Urteil zu fällen? Mir zu sagen was ich tun soll?" Sirius hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten sein Zorn im Zaun zu halten, aber heute brachte es sein Blut fast zum Kochen. Es war schon immer schwer gewesen, nicht zu dem zu stehen, was er für richtig erachtete und jetzt in diesem Moment war es so schwer wie selten zuvor. Aber er biss sich auf die Lippen: "Kreacher", in nächsten Moment erschien der Hauself und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Sirius das Esszimmer.

Sirius lief die Treppen hinauf und versuchte seinen Ärger in die Stufen zu stampfen. Er wollte nicht sein ehemaliges Zimmer voller Wut betreten, er war nicht mehr der Hitzkopf, der er in seiner Jugend gewesen war. Diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Es ging nicht mehr darum, dass er sich selber schütze. In diesem Krieg ging es nicht mehr um einen selber, oder um die man liebte. Es ging um die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt. Um den Erhalt. Sie waren nur Spielfiguren in einem Spiel, das kaum einer als solches erkannte. Und keiner von ihnen konnte gewinnen.


End file.
